


Study Break

by babyvfan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Draco being a tease, Draco in lingerie, Finals Week, M/M, Sexting, Texting, Texting Fun, The Golden trio studying for the finals, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyvfan/pseuds/babyvfan
Summary: In the great battle of upcoming final exams, which will win? The massive workload or the massively stubborn (and sexy) boyfriend?





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JulietsEmoPhase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietsEmoPhase/gifts).



> Dedicated to my sweet friend Juliet as a VERY LATE birthday gift and to all the readers in the midst of final weeks. You will survive, I promise.

The first week of December carried various meanings.

Time-wise, it was the last month of the year, in which people try to send it off with a bang consisting of bold acts, good times, and festive fever.

Weather-wise, it was a freezing, unsettling winter wonderland (minus the wonder) featuring unpredictable but still very much cold weather where one day it was snowing like mad, reaching up to the knees, one day where everything was frozen solid and slippery, and another day where the air was so icy, it went through the barriers of layered-clothes, reaching the heart.

Holiday-wise, it was both exciting and nerve-wrecking with the big 25th coming up so soon, so much to do and little time to get it all done.

Academic-wise, at the small private college Harry attended with his friends, the first week could be summed up in one word:  _hell_.

Pure, unbearable, please-put-me-out-of-my-misery hell. Caused by the one thing, the bane of every student's life at the end of the year: finals.

Now being in his third year of college, Harry still didn't know which was worst: pre-finals or finals week itself. Both were the cause of lack of sleep (and sanity), both heightned blood pressures up to the danger levels, both resulted in various cursing and break-downs.

It was because of the awkward timing, Harry felt like he was drowning in the sea of tasks and assignments. Like the ticket to the London he had yet to book, which he needed to do before the prices went up (again) and all available seats were gone or risked the wrath of Sirius-and also Molly who made it clear she expected to see all their faces at the Christmas dinner. The Christmas gifts he still needed to purchase for Remus, Andy, and Teddy and his still too-thin wallet to do it all. He needed to check his schedule later on today to know what days he was working and figure out how much studying he'd be able to squeeze in. He still had a mountain of current assignments he needed to get done on top of everything else-really, why classes were still going on when everyone's focus was on next week remained a mystery to him. Finals to worry about-

_Ding!_

Groaning, Harry rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on.

And a boyfriend who didn't understand the meaning of boundaries-or  _patience_ -that continued to send Harry texts despite Harry ignoring the previous others. Not out of spite, but because he had too much stuff to do and couldn't afford the distraction.

"You might as well answer it, Harry," Hermione said, typing away on her laptop, working on her presentation for her Nutrition that was due Sunday at midnight. "Or he might send in a SWAT team."

Ordinarily Harry would brush off the warning but knowing Draco, it was a possibility. He was known for being erratic, putting it kindly. And missing too texts from him may cause him to jump off the deep end. Admitting defeat with a sign, Harry pulled away from his history notes and pulled out his phone. Sixteen text messages within the hour waited for him.

"Uh," Harry muttered, taking a sip of his coffee. "That's a new record."

Across from him, Ron snickered, earning him a kick to the shin. Among the litter of messages were the following:

**My fingers are THROBBING trying to work out these buttons. I hope you're happy, Potter.**

**Remind me again why I didn't get the smart phone? All I have to do is speak and it will do everything for me-you should take notes.**

**How is it possible the one day where we're both free of classes and work, my boyfriend can't be reached? Explain Potter.**

**Each message you're avoiding, Potter, adds another day you're going Christmas shopping with me.**

**And treating me to dinner.**

**Is it honestly too much to ask that after such a stressful week, I can spend time with my boyfriend?**

A twinge of guilt pulled at Harry's chest as he read the texts, biting his lip. It had been one stressful week. Stressful days actually. In between classes, Harry pulling shifts at the school's bookstore and at Starbucks, Draco clocking in his internship hours, him camping at the library nearly every night, they hardly had time for anything else, much less each other. And Harry really did want to see Draco but…

A glance at the binders, PowerPoint print-outs, and note cards cut that thread.

_**I'm alive. So you don't have to worry. Or send in the FBI.** _

The second Harry sent the text, he gained another one.

**And the reason I'm still alone in my room because…**

Snickering, Harry replied.  _ **Because you demanded a single?**_

**Arse ;P**

Harry had to bite his lip to keep from laughing, although the look he received from the librarian over at reference hinted that he wasn't successful.

Deciding that showing was better than telling, and would save him time, Harry took a picture of his mess of notes and papers and the extra large hot coffee that would hopefully help him through it.

_**Maybe another time.**_ Like the end of next week, when finals were behind them.

Another sad pout from Draco and Harry put away his phone. He had two exams first thing Monday morning, then a presentation and paper due on Wednesday. Not to mention the extra credit assignment his Chemistry professor was offering that could bump up his grade.

"Remind me again why we came to college?" Harry wondered out loud.

Without skipping a beat, Hermione said, "For the good of our future."

That was true.

"And because our parents, Mum especially, gave us no choice in the matter." Ron added.

That was also true.

Hermione took a break from her presentation for a quick coffee run, rolling her eyes at Ron's request for donuts and Harry's for another extra-large coffee. Harry decided to switch over from History to World Literature, pushing away the notes and opening up his laptop, pulling up a new Word document.

He was two sentences in on page three of his twelve page final paper when his phone dinged again with another message.

_I should have known it was too good to be true._ Harry took out his phone.

**Study break? ;)**

_**Too much work.**_  Harry provided another shoot of photographic evidence.

**You've been working too much. It's not healthy.**

"This coming from the King Perfectionist himself." Harry snorted with an eye-roll.

" _Ssh!_ " the librarian ordered.

"Sorry." Harry muttered. Ron, helpful as ever, laughed at his expanse.

**And how long have you been at the library?**

Since eight am, but he was keeping that information to himself.  _ **First final is on Monday and I haven't even gotten to studying for that one yet.**_

Because he still needed to work on that extra credit assignment for Chemistry. Because he still needed to get to least half of his paper, so he wouldn't be completely overwhelmed. Because his boyfriend kept distracting him, which Harry informed him of through text.

**A hard-worker such as yourself deserves a break-and a reward. Lucky for you, I happen to know the handsome devil you will treat your quite nicely ;)**

A handsomely stubborn devil that was making it harder and harder for Harry to concentrate on his work.

_**I need to study.** _

**You sure there isn't any way I can convince you?**

Draco sent in a picture of him pouting. Ordinarily that look would have destroyed any trace of resistance Harry had, but the power of finals and the massive workload calling his attention outweighed the pout.

_**Unfortunately no.** _

Harry was about to shut off his phone altogether until another picture came in. Of Draco still pouting but this time he was pouting as he was sprawled across his large bed that looked more comfortable than the rotating desk chair Harry's arse had been sitting in for the past six hours.

**What about now?**

_**Tempting but still no.** _

Another picture. This time of Draco spread across the bed but without his shirt, showing off lean muscles and flawless pale skin that was empty of love-bites. Heat curled in Harry's stomach from imagining the ways he'd put them there.

Jesus, this man. Harry took in a deep breath to clear his head and replied:

_**Your seductive skills are quite impressive. But the duty to study is stronger.** _

He expected another picture right after that. He waited for the string of bubbles to pop up, developing another text. Other than the alert he got that Draco read the message, nothing. Harry waited another full minute. Still nothing.

Looked like someone got the message. If he reached page five of his paper, reviewed the notes for chapters twenty and twenty-two for the test, then maybe Harry could treat Draco to a quick bite at the café-

_Ding!_

Harry didn't know if he was more disappointed at his phone or at himself. Draco Malfoy possessed many traits, but strong patience wasn't one of them.

Rolling his eyes, Harry picked up the phone.

Draco was off the bed and on his feet, posed with his stomach against the wall. His shirt was back on but his pants were gone. He was nearly naked from the waist down except for the scandalously-thin black thong he had on being swallowed up by his arse. The prat threw a cunning smirk over his shoulder that completed the look.

Dear. Stinking. Christ.

**And now….?**

In an instant, Harry was up on his feet, shoving his flashcards into folders, his notes into binders, his arms into coat sleeves. He was sure he mixed everything up but would deal with that later. After he dealt with a certain blonde prat.

"You leaving, mate?" Ron asked.

"Taking a break." After he finally managed to get on his coat and his scarf, Harry slipped on his bag and headed out.

Thank God his dorm building was close to the library.

Thank God Draco lived right down the hall from his room.

Thank God Draco made Harry an extra key to the room so he didn't have to wait for him to open the door.

Thank the blessed God that Draco lived in a single.

Draco was sprawled on his stomach on the bed, facing the headboard as he swung his crossed feet innocently in the air, giving Harry a full view of that sinful arse-eaten thong.

Harry's bag slipped off his shoulder, crashing onto the floor, at the exact time Harry kicked the door shut. At the sound, Draco looked over his shoulder and gifted Harry the same cunning smirk he used in the picture.

"Hello darling." He said innocently.

Harry shook his head as he took off his jacket, then his scarf, then his jumper, then his glasses, walking closer to the bed. Each item he removed, each step he took made Draco's smile grow more wicked until Harry was standing behind him.

"You are going to be…" Harry toyed with the string covering Draco's arse crack, pulling it back. "The great death of me." He let it fly, groaning from the sound and sight of it snapping back into place.

Draco fisted his bed sheets, wiggling his arse closer to Harry's face. "And what do you intend to do?"

Harry kneeled before Draco and ran his hands over that beautiful skin, playing more with the thong, cupping and kneading those firm cheeks. The way Draco squirmed underneath him, arching into his touch, moaning made it hard for Harry to keep his voice steady.

"I intend to do just what you suggested. Take my study break. Firstly by eating out my boyfriend's beautiful arse." Harry raked his nails down those cheeks, igniting a stream of moans from Draco. "Secondly by having my boyfriend pay me back with a fantastic blow-job." He dipped his finger through the ass crack, searching for that little hole, turning Draco into a panting and shuddering mess.

"H-Harry," he moaned.

"And lastly, once we get our energy back from foreplay, I plan on finishing off the afternoon by making love to said boyfriend over and over again."

"Oh god…"Draco muttered.

Harry bit down on the left arse-cheek before he pulled the thong down to Draco's ankles and dove into his treat.


End file.
